


Wrestling

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Futurama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Wrestling

Prompt by TruIdiot. I’ve never written for Futurama before sooo hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading.

 

“I haven’t worn jeans in a while,” Amy admitted as she slid her legs through the pants. Pulling them up around her hips and quickly zipped and buttoned them.

Leela nodded, “I wore these last week, but they feel tighter than I remember.” She struggled to finish zipping them.

“You’re going to lose quickly if you are having that much trouble.”

“I won’t lose,” Leela said determined. “But I might need to buy bigger jeans if we ever do this again.”

About twenty minutes later Fry entered the room, “What are you doing?”

“Wrestling,” Amy responded as she tossed Leela to the floor.

Leela rolled onto her feet and grabbed Amy around the waist.

“What’s with the jeans?” Fry questioned as he watched, “Doesn’t that make it harder to move?”

“Yeah,” Leela flipped Amy up, “but it’s part of the challenge.”

Fry shook his head in confusion as he watched the denim tightly squeeze Leela’s ass. His focus was pulled away when Bender entered complaining about something.

The two girls broke away from each other and circled the mat, waiting to make their move. Leela dove in and grabbed Amy’s arm, quickly turned around and pushed Amy to the ground, pinning her arm behind her back.

Amy kicked backwards and knocked Leela over. Amy felt a rip as Leela fell to the ground. Leela looked up at the noise and noticed one of the straps on Amy’s leotard was hanging free. Leela straightened up once more before Amy jumped at her wrapping her legs around and knocking Leela back over. Amy moved her arms up so she was in a backbend with Leela pinned under her. As Leela pushed Amy’s legs up she kicked Amy in the ass making her tumble over. They took a few seconds to catch their breath as they stood.

“You ripped your pants,” Amy noted.

Leela looked down, not noticing the spot.

“It’s on your butt.” Leela glanced at the mirror on the wall and saw her purple leotard shining out through the ripped denim.

“Still haven’t unzipped though,” Leela smirked, “Let’s go.”

She managed to get Amy on the ground and grabbed her legs, twisting her body to the right. Leela stepped over her, still holding onto Amy’s legs. She sat down, fulling pinning Amy to the mat. Amy quickly spun making Leela lose her balance. She pulled Leela up from behind and wrapped her arms under the others and holding her hands behind Leela’s head. Leela dropped her arms down quickly, releasing Amy’s hold on her head before she grabbed one of Amy’s hands and turned back to elbow Amy making her fall away.

Soon, Leela had Amy pinned again pulling her arms and torso back. They heard a quick popping noise as they watched a button fly across the room.

“You lost,” Leela smiled as she noticed Amy’s zipper wide open. After letting go of Amy, Leela fell back against the mat. “This _was_ a good idea.”

“It’s good multitasking: a workout and stress relief,” Amy agreed as she slid off the pants. “I guess we need new jeans though.”

Leela wiped the sweat off her forehead before it dripped into her eye, “Want to go shopping after we shower?”

Amy smiled and nodded as she held out a hand to help her friend up. She pulled up before quickly grabbing Leela’s leg and lifting her up above her head. She spun her around quickly before pushing Leela’s head against the ground and forcing her into an odd backbend. Amy noticed Leela’s zipper slide down quickly before she let go of her, “Now we are even.”

Leela stretched out before standing up and rolling her eye, “You lost first, you still get to buy our lunch.”

Amy laughed as she headed off to her room to shower.


End file.
